Theodore's little problem
by Laharls Vassal
Summary: This is based on the Nickelodeon version. It's been four years since I wrote a fanfic so I apologize in advance if it's terrible. Theodore does not understand why he feels the way he does. Unfortunately his urges are too hard to quell. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks.
1. Chapter 1

**Theodore's little problem**

It's been quite some time now since Theodore had developed a strange urge that he knew had to stay secret from his older brothers. He did not understand how or why his mindset had become so warped but after what felt like a lifetime of holding back his desires, he could no longer contain them.

After school a normal evening ensued in the Seville household. The trio ate the meal David had prepared for them before retiring to the living room to indulge in their favourite pastime, video games. As per usual, the youngest chipmunk sat on the edge of the sofa whilst his brothers frantically mashed the controls in an attempt to blast all the aliens attacking their individual spaceships.

"When is it my turn?" Theodore groaned.

"Shhh, quiet Theodore, we're about to beat the high score!" Alvin chided.

Knowing they were going to be engrossed for as long as David would allow them to be, the little chipmunk jumped from the arm of the sofa and headed up the stairs unaware that Simon witnessed this in his peripheral vision.

(This has to be the fifth time this week he's disappeared upstairs without so much as a decent fight for a turn on the console) Simon thought.

Once Theodore entered the room he shared with his brothers he quietly closed the door and leaned against it for a little while until he was sure no one had followed, the urge clawed at his stomach as it had most nights this week. His wide hazel eyes wandered over to one of the hampers in the corner of their room that contained Alvin's dirty clothes. Hesitantly, he walked over to Alvin's hamper, hands trembling as he went to scoop up a mound of clothing. Nervously looking over his shoulder at the closed door he eventually looked down at his prize of socks, boxers, jeans and red jumpers with the iconic A plastered across them. Not wasting another moment he buried his adorable little nose in his oldest brothers unwashed clothes and inhaled deeply. An audible sigh escaped his delicate lips as a familiar tingle gripped his groin area. With cautiousness now at the back of his mind, the little chipmunk rushed over to his bed, lifted the green covers, flung the clothes on his bedsheet before quickly discarding his own clothing and changing into his green stripped pyjamas. He clambered into his bed and pulled the covers over himself and the mound.

"Al…Alvin…" he whimpered, slowly grinded against the sweaty pile.

The scent quickly drove him into a frenzy, his plan to take his time always failed because he would involuntarily begin to hump the clothes without any sense of control. Unsurprisingly it did not take long for his little erection to release it's essence into the inside of his pyjama bottoms. He always allowed himself a few moments to recover from his euphoric state whilst rubbing a chubby cheek against them before quickly dumping them back in the hamper but not without keeping a single red sock underneath his pillow, just in case his urges came back during the night. Trudging back to his bed and crawling back underneath the covers, hugging talking teddy was the only way he could barely cope with his guilt and shame.

"I'm disgusting talking teddy…" he whispered to his favourite toy. "All my friends and family would hate me if they knew"

Theodore let his pent up tears soak into the dolls fur, his tiny body quivered.

"Ohhh yeah, eat that space aliens!" Alvin cheered, finally getting to the top of the leader board.

"Uhh, I helped too you know" Simon chimed, crossing his arms.

"Uhh, no I basically carried you all the way but at least you weren't completely dead weight like last time"

With an indignant huff, the blue clad chipmunk folded his arms and walked towards the stairs because he did not want to waste his energy arguing whilst Alvin did his little victory dance. Once at the top, he went to open the bedroom door but stopped when he thought he heard something. He placed his ear against the wood and heard what he thought was faint sobbing. Quietly he opened the door and in the light of dusk he could see a small shape trembling underneath Theodore's green striped covers. Without making his presence known he walked over to his little brother's bed, jumped up and sat on the edge of the bed causing Theodore's head to emerge from the duvet in surprise, his tear streaked face made Simon's heart sink.

"What's wrong Theo?" he asked gently, wiping a trickling tear from his cheek.

"S…Simon" he sniffled. "How long have you been in the room?"

Anxiety attacked his inside whilst waiting for the response.

"I just got here, Alvin is being insufferable as usual so I came up to see what you were doing. You've been disappearing up here a lot lately"

Theodore silently cursed himself for being so obvious.

"Is this about Alvin not letting you play the game?"

"N…No, I don't care about that" he replied, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Then what is it? Theodore, you know you can tell me anything"

The youngest chipmunk stayed silent apart from his ragged breathing due to his harsh sobbing. Simon placed his hand on his shaking one and stared into his shimmering emerald eyes.

"Please Theo, tell me. I hate to see you like this"

Eventually he sat up, placing talking teddy on the other side of the bed in the process. After he took a moment to calm down apart from the occasional sniffle he felt ready to speak even though the anxiety became worse by the minute.

"It's…Alvin…" he almost whispered

"I knew it" replied Simon, rolling his eyes. "What has he done now?"

"Nothing, it's just…no, no I can't tell you!" His quivering voice went higher pitched than usual. "You'll hate me, Alvin will hate me, everyone will hate me!"

The dam burst once more as he buried his face into Simon's blue jumper. The older brother instinctively wrapped his arms around Theodore as he cried loudly into his chest. Tightening the hug, Simon began to stroke his shaggy brown locks knowing this used to always calm him down.

"Listen to me Theo, there is literally nothing in this world that you could say or do to make me or anyone hate you" he reassured, continually stroking his hair.

Theodore planned to take his secret shame to the grave but he really, really had to get this off of his chest through fear that it might explode. Slowly he looked up at his intelligent sibling, letting him wipe away his tears once more. Simon let him take all the time he needed to finally tell him what was wrong. After a minute or two he spoke.

"I…I love him…Alvin, I mean…"

"Well of course you do, we all do, no matter how infuriating he can be at times but what has he done to make you this upset?"

"No, you don't understand…" he mewled. "I love him…I love him like…more than a brother"

Simon's sapphire eye's widened. "What do you mean Theodore?" he asked even though he knew what was probably coming.

"What I mean is…" he hesitated. "I have feelings for him. Feelings that brothers should not have for one another. I…I want him to kiss me Simon!"

With that said, the youngest brother buried his now crimson face into Simon's chest once more, shivering in anticipation for his reply.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh…What are you saying Theodore?"

"You know exactly what I'm saying…" he whispered, still clinging on to his jumper.

Simon wanted to tell his little brother that his feelings were wrong, misguided, sick even but he had a notion that Theodore already mentally tortured himself enough. By the looks of the quivering boy he already knew this anyway.

"Why do you feel this way?"

"I don't know… but his smell makes my head dizzy"

Theodore's naivety was so adorable to Simon, he would usually chuckle at this but the revelation had rendered him dumbfounded.

"His smell…? You do know he rarely showers right?"

"I…I know but every time I'm really close to him his smell overwhelms me to the point where I feel powerless…"

"Well Theo…I'm obviously shocked but…I'm proud that you were brave enough to tell me" he said, tightening the hug.

The emotionally spent chipmunk remained silent just enjoying the closeness. Simon thoughts were racing about in his brilliant mind trying to think of something to say or do to help. After a few minutes Simon heard him breathe deeply and rhythmically so he tried his best not to wake him as he gently laid him down, covering him and talking teddy with the duvet and delicately kissing his forehead before leaving the room quietly.

"What am I going to tell Alvin?" he said to himself whilst descending back down the stairs.

"Where'd you go?" asked the oldest brother who was now watching an action movie.

"I just went to see what Theodore was up to" he replied climbing up the sofa and sitting next to him. He casually edged closer to him to see if could catch a whiff of scent to try to better understand why it caused such effects on Theodore. It was very faint but it was definitely sweat probably because he was showing off on his skateboard a lot today which was not unusual. The smell did not repulse Simon but it did nothing for him sexually either, he just did not understand.

"What is he doing?"

"Nothing, he must be really tired because he's already sleeping"

"This early? Did he have a sugar crash or something?"

"Probably, you know how much he loves sweet stuff that will rot your teeth"

Alvin rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the television. Simon decided against telling Alvin what he had found out. There was no point causing chaos in the Seville household if it was preventable. When the film had finished Alvin went to put in another but David ordered the two to go to bed straight after he finished for the night on his piano. Simon hugged his father before going back upstairs whilst Alvin protested even though he knew he would not win. Once Simon changed into his pyjamas and slipped into bed he looked over at Theodore who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself and switched on his lamp before opening a book on quantum physics. Eventually Alvin waltzed in to the bedroom after brushing his teeth. He swiftly removed the clothes he wore that day, shoved them in his hamper unaware of what Theodore did with his other dirty clothes. In the corner of his eye, Simon noticed Alvin climbing on to his own bed wearing nothing but his cap and tiny boxers that left little to the imagination.

"No pyjama's tonight?"

"No way, it's too hot tonight"

"Open the window then"

"What are you, the pyjama police?" Alvin retorted, sticking his tongue out as he got under his covers.

Simon just rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Usually he would not care what Alvin wears but he was concerned that this would worsen Theodore's current mental state. Not surprisingly Alvin pulled out a hand held device from his underneath his pillow and proceeded to play a game in silence. They indulged themselves in their hobbies for another hour or so until Simon could not hold back a yawn any longer before switching off his lamp and placing the book beside his bed. The screen from Alvin's console was the only light in the room but once Simon removed his spectacles and turned the other way in his bed he managed to drift off to sleep, the thought of Theodore's little problem still at the back of his mind.

Early next morning, Simon, as usual was first to rise from his slumber. He slid his glasses on after sleepily rubbing his eyes. He removed the covers from his tiny frame and went to jump down from his bed but froze at the image on front of him. Theodore was in Alvin's bed in a foetal position with his face right next to older brother's armpit. It seemed that were both still fast asleep so he silently got down from his bed and gently tapped his little brother's back.

"Theo…Theodore" he whispered but received no response. His brothers are notoriously heavy sleepers.

(I have to get him back into his own bed just in case Alvin freaks out!)

Carefully, he slid his arms underneath him and proceeded to carry Theodore in the bridal position back to his own bed. He noticed his pyjama bottoms were tented by his little erection and blushed profusely at the sight. Averting his eyes he lifted his sleeping brother and placed him back in bed.

This scenario went on for the next three nights but Alvin was still blissfully unaware. Simon had had enough so he secretly placed hidden cameras in the bedroom to see why this kept happening after putting Theodore back to bed on the fourth night. School the next day was no different from any other day including the evening in the Seville house. Dinner and games as usual. Simon and Theodore kept exchanging knowing glances like they did every night since the secret was out but It was not ever spoken about. As expected, Theodore disappeared upstairs and fell asleep before his brother's, though not before indulging in his nightly secret of humping Alvin's sweaty garments. Not surprisingly, Simon awoke early the next morning to see Theodore right next to Alvin. Once again he put his little brother back in his bed and then slipped into the cupboard, pushed all the hanging clothes away from his face before pressing his hand on the panel on the wall. The retina scan and passcode was successful and as soon as the door hissed open he sat at the high tech computer inside and began to review the footage of last night.

He quickly fast forwarded through the day until he saw Theodore enter their bedroom.

(This must be shortly after we had dinner)

He watched the computer screen with intense fascination but when he saw his innocent little brother picking up the dirty clothes from Alvin's hamper and bury his face in them his eyes widened. Surprisingly, he was not disgusted at the footage but instead felt sorrow for Theodore. He felt a bit guilty as this seemed like an invasion of privacy but he was determined to continue watching. He then witnessed Theodore taking a mound of the clothes, throw it on his bed and proceed to grind against it rather rapidly. Simon's cheeks burnt a bright crimson as he watched the minute long assault.

(Good thing these cameras don't have audio…)

Shortly after he saw his brother return the clothes to the hamper, change into his pyjamas and climb into bed before hugging talking teddy. He fast forwarded once more. He saw himself and Alvin enter the room, quickly change and get into to bed before engaging in their night time entertainment of reading and video games. Eventually they were all asleep and apart from the occasional sleep induced movements nothing seemed irregular until he saw Theodore sit up. He quickly paused the camera and set it back to regular speed. He slipped out of his covers and wandered over to the red clad chipmunks bed. Even though the footage was a little grainy it was obvious that Theodore's eyes were closed.

(He's asleep!)

Simon defied his fatigue and continued watching him climb into Alvin's bed. He lifted the covers and snuggled next to him but after a minute or two he witnessed Theodore slowly humping Alvin's side as he shoved his face right into his armpit. Simon blushed once again. It did not take long for Theodore to stop grinding against him so once he ceased Simon could only conclude that he had reached orgasm. Once he saw that he pressed fast forward once more until it got to him waking up and putting Theodore back into his bed.

How on earth am I going to fix this?)


	3. Chapter 3

It was the weekend. Simon had a plan that admittedly he was unsure of but because of the bizarreness of the situation he could not think as clearly as usual. Very early the next morning Simon began his now regular routine of scooping Theodore out of Alvin's bed but instead of placing him back in his own bed he went towards the cupboard and after getting through his own security he entered his technological room. Even though the room was incredibly bright, Theodore remained asleep. He gently placed him in the chair in front of the high tech computer screen and began to shake the chipmunk gently.

"Theodore…wake up"

"Mmnnhhh…what is it?" he asked, automatically shielding his eyes from the room's harsh light.

"Sorry for the rude awakening Theo, but I want to show you something"

Clearly he had not registered what his big brother had said because he was still half asleep. As he was yawning and rubbing his eyes, giving him a couple more seconds to gain some composure Simon leant over him and tapped the high tech computer screen until the footage was paused on the part where Theodore sat up in bed.

"Wh…what is this?"

"It's something that I want you to see but before I do I want you to know that you have not done anything wrong so please don't worry" he replied, placing his hands on his shoulders.

Obviously that statement had the opposite effect and brought about Theodore's anxiety which fully woke him up. When he saw the image of him sat up in his bed with his eyes closed the anxiety threatened to take over his little frame and develop in to a panic attack but Simon gave a reassuring squeeze when he felt him start to tremble. With a deep sigh, he pressed play. They silently watched as the sleeping Theodore made his way into Alvin's bed. Theodore looked at the screen in horror as he witnessed himself grinding against his older brother.

"Wh…what am I doing?" he squeaked, tears forming.

Simon remained silent but gave his shoulders another squeeze as they continued to watch the footage. Watching himself rapidly hump Alvin's hip until he stopped and slept by his side reduced him in to tears. Simon quickly paused the video and draped himself over his little brother bringing him into a loving hug from behind.

"Please don't cry, you've done nothing wrong, you were asleep. This is not uncommon Theo, it's a form of sexsomnia. That means your body responds to your…urges whilst you sleep, it's completely beyond your control"

His explanation did not really help because the youngest chipmunk buried his face into his hands and continued to weep.

"If it's any consolation Alvin doesn't know"

Theodore looked up at him with his shimmering eyes. "He…he doesn't?"

"No. for the last few days I've seen you in his bed but I always carried you back to your bed. You're lucky he's a heavy sleeper" he chuckled trying to make light of the situation.

Without warning Theodore sat up from the chair and pulled Simon into a tight hug. Simon could not help but smile and returned the embrace.

"Thank you Simon…I don't deserve you as a brother" he sniffled.

"Don't be silly, like I said, you've done nothing wrong"

They stayed together for at least a few minutes until Theodore calmed down.

"Sorry I woke you up so early, do you want to go back to bed?"

"No, it's okay. I couldn't go back to sleep right now even if I wanted to"

Simon understood completely and was so pleased that he took the initiative of deciding against showing Theodore the footage of him alone with Alvin's clothes. He did not need to endure any further embarrassment.

"Alright, so what do you want to do today?"

"Mm, I'm not sure can we decide over breakfast?"

He smiled and nodded as they exited the room. Alvin was still fast asleep and probably would not rise until very late morning or early afternoon. Theodore could not help but glance over at him and blushed slightly as he stared his handsome sleeping face. He wanted to linger and stare but Simon tactfully draped his arm over his shoulders and led him out of the bedroom. Once they were in the kitchen Simon decided to treat him to a blueberry waffle breakfast with a large amount of maple syrup to satisfy his little brother's sweet tooth. They sat opposite each other and a comfortable silence followed as they tucked into their delicious food.

"How about going to the skatepark?" Theodore asked whilst gulping down his food.

"The skatepark? Without Alvin?"

"Well, yeah…it's obvious we're not as good as him on our skateboards so I thought that without him there there'd be no pressure you know?"

"Hmm, that's a capital idea Theo. Okay, let's get showered and dressed after breakfast"

The gleam of excitement in the youngest chipmunks eyes forced a smile on Simon's face so after eating, washing up the dishes they quickly got ready and left, not before grabbing their boards and leaving a note for David.

Alvin awoke a little after midday. He yawned and stretched in an exaggerated fashion as he tried to adjust to the sunlight beaming through the blinds. Once he had woken up properly he realised he was alone, which was not unusual because he was always the one to sleep the latest. A cheeky grin ensued. His morning/afternoon glory was so hard he could not ignore it. He shoved his eager hand into his tight boxers and wrapped it around his twitching erection, an audible sigh escaped his lips. He began to slowly slide his eager hand up and down his length. He would normally take his time and savour the pleasure but there was a vaguely familiar lingering scent that made his need to climax more urgent. He tightened his grip and sped up his hand movement making him breath heavily. He could not believe how close he was already because usually he would spend a good eight to ten minutes pleasuring himself. Once he reached the point of no return he bucked his hips in rhythm with his hand and grunted deeply as he tensed his whole body. Thick ropes of cum shot out of his quivering cock, spraying his belly up to his navel whilst he experienced pure euphoria.

He laid still for a minute trying to catch his breath with a stupefied grin across his face. Once he came back down to earth he dragged his index and middle finger along the trail of cum and swirled them in the rest that had pooled in his navel. Bringing his soaked fingers to his face he inhaled his own scent before poking his tongue out and running it up his slick fingers enjoy the tangy flavour of his own essence. Finally he devoured it all and sighed contentedly but before considering getting out of bed he lifted his left arm and deeply sniffed at his armpit, his body odour was strong but he liked it

"Hmm, I think I can get away with not showering for another day or two" with that said he lazily climbed out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast, still only wearing his tight, now stained boxers.


	4. Chapter 4

Theodore and Simon entered the front door chatting and laughing over antics they enjoyed that afternoon. A sheen of sweat covered their brows, skateboarding for hours will do that to you.

"How did you get so good Simon?"

"I have repeatedly observed Alvin over the years and my eidetic memory has come in handy" he winked.

The innocent chipmunk just stared up at his older brother with a look of confusion.

"Ah, what I meant was that my brain remembers everything I see so I was able to imitate Alvin's moves once I perfected them.

"W-Wow Simon, I knew you were genius but that's crazy!"

The bespectacled chipmunk blushed at the comment. He was so pleased that Theodore had forgot about his issue for a while. After putting their boards away they walked in to see Alvin sitting on the sofa in only his dirty boxers and red hat whilst playing video games. Theodore's eyes widened when he saw his tiny slender frame in full view. He could not help staring at the perfection in front of him. His eyes wandered all over his body but it was Alvin's feet he became fixated on because out of all the stinky clothes he had sniffed lately, it was his brother's sweaty socks that drove him over the edge. Theodore seemed like he was in a trance, the way Alvin wiggled his toes subconsciously when he concentrated on a game was hypnotic to him. Simon immediately stood in front of his little brother and glared at Alvin.

"Wh…What are you doing?"

"Uh, what does it look like? I'm kicking space alien butt!" he retorted with out taking his eyes off of the screen.

"So you're allergic to clothes now?"

"Why do you care? Besides, I'm wearing boxers aren't I?"

"Ughh, come on Theodore, let's get out of these sweaty clothes and get changed…like normal people do!"

That comment was obviously meant for Their big brother but he just rolled his eyes as he concentrated on his game. He knew Theodore was fixated so he had to literally pull him to the stairway.

"S…Sorry Simon" he blushed after they changed in to clean clothes in their room.

"It's okay Theo I understand…well not really" he chuckled. "What do you see in him anyway? He's obnoxious, arrogant, stinky and he thinks he is god's gift to the world!"

He stared at the embarrassed chipmunk fidgeting on the edge of his bed whilst he tried to come up with a response.

"I…I dunno…I guess it's because…he's always been there for me when I needed him y'know?"

"Well…so have I" Simon replied sounding a little hurt.

"No, no…I'm sorry that came out wrong. You have no idea how grateful and happy I am when you help me. You're a great brother Simon" he smiled awkwardly.

"So…what's different when is there for you?"

"It's so hard to explain. But when you're there for me it feels like real brotherly love but when Alvin does it…I don't know, it feels different. When he hugs me or is really nice to me I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack or feel sick…does any of that make sense?"

Simon sighed and sat next to him on his bed.

"I get it. Somewhere along the line a love between brothers and love in a romantic sense has confused itself in your mind, most likely a chemical imbalance. Maybe a change in diet or…"

"Simon…"

"Oh, heh, sorry Theo I didn't mean to go off on a tangent. I guess I'm just trying to think of a logical explanation to this"

Theodore giggled innocently. "It's okay. I think it's mainly down to his…you know" he blushed once again.

"His scent?" Simon volunteered.

He nodded gently whilst keeping his eyes to the carpet.

"I suppose if his scent appeals to you then you can't fight that but…what about my scent?" It was the blue clad chipmunks turn to blush.

Theodore laughed again. "Simon, you shower and keep yourself clean so often that no one has ever smelled your scent. Even after today when you were all sweaty you still smelled like soap"

"I suppose your right" he laughed also. "Do you think you can keep it together if we go back down stairs?"

"I…I'll try" he smiled.

With that said, he took Theodore's hand and jumped off the bed, heading back downstairs. They saw Alvin doing another silly victory dance as they descended the last few steps.

"Ohhh yeah! Bow down to the king guys because I thrashed my high score yet again!"

Simon just scowled at him but Theodore just stared at his frame dancing around in another hypnotic trance.

"We're all thrilled for you Alvin" said Simon sarcastically. "Now stop being a bad winner and sit down"

"Whatever, you're just jealous" he laughed.

He sat back down and set the game up for two players and presented the spare control in Theodore's direction.

"Fancy teaming up with me lil bro?"

It took a few seconds but Theodore shook his head to break the trance.

"M…Me?"

"Yes you silly. Sorry me and Simon have been hogging it lately. So what d'you say?"

Staring up at his brother's sexy smile and minimal clothing, his cheeks began to feel hot and it felt like he was about to hyperventilate. Simon immediately noticed and intervened.

"Sorry Alvin, we've already decided to do some laps in the pool"

"Hmph, suit yourself. I'll just beat my high score again" he sulked and went back to his game.

Simon dragged him in the backyard and stood next to him against the pool.

"Way to keep it together" he smiled cheekily.

"I'm…I'm so sorry Simon…" he teared up.

"No, I didn't mean to sound so serious. I guess if I was in your position it would be difficult for me too"

He brought him into a loving hug before looking down at his innocent face and smiling down at him. Just then a rare feeling of childishness overcame the genius.

"I think you need to cool off, don't you? He smirked.

Before Theodore could respond he gently pushed him backwards sending him splashing into the cool water of the pool.

"What the heck Simon?!" he squealed once he emerged.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" Simon laughed.

Theodore wanted to be angry but he could not help but grin with revenge in his mind. He climbed out of the pool which was a bit of a struggle now that his clothes were sopping wet. Within seconds he whipped off his drenched top and threw it at Simon while he was still laughing. He wanted to spear his big brother into the pool right then and there but he was too considerate because as soon as Simon deflected the wet shirt, Theodore closed the distance between them, removed his iconic glasses and placed them on a nearby beach style chair before shoving him into the pool. he emerged quickly but continued laughing.

"Don't laugh, I'm soaked!"

"Then just strip off to your pants" he giggled.

He could not argue with that logic so he obeyed. He jumped back into the pool after shedding his outer clothing and they began splashing each other after Simon shed his clothing. They frolicked around in the water for a few minutes until Alvin appeared from the doorway. Theodore could not help but blush or look away from his from his skinny frame, secretly cursing at his big brother's boxers hiding the rest of him.

"H…Hi Alvin…" he stuttered. "Are you coming out t…to join us?"

"Uh, nooo…I got bored in there so I wanna soak up the sun's rays"

He slipped on his sunglasses and jumped onto a beach chair, placed his hands behind his head and sighed contentedly. Simon just shook his head and splashed his little brother but it was completely ignored. His mouth was open a little as he bobbed up and down in the water and he seemed completely mesmerised by the soles of Alvin's feet.

"They're amazing…" he thought. "I'd give anything to get close to those toes…"

Luckily his bottom half was submerged because he quickly became erect, his member pressing against his tight briefs caused him to shudder. Simon immediately noticed why Theodore had basically became a statue and tried to snapping out of his trance by shaking him gently on the shoulders.

"C'mon Theo, let's play marco polo"

The little chipmunk turned his head and just blinked at him with a stupefied look for a few seconds before tears began to form. Before Simon could offer any compassion, Theodore shrugged his hands off of his shoulders, climbed out of the pool and ran inside, not caring that Simon saw his tented briefs. The genius pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply then got out of the pool, placed his glasses back on his face and laid on the beach chair. Not hearing anymore splashing, Alvin lifted his head up and raised an eyebrow when he only saw Simon.

"Where's Theodore?"

"Ohh, uhh…he really had to pee"

"Hah, that'll teach him to constantly drink chocolate milk" he replied as he laid back down and continued to bask in the sun.

Even though tears blurred his vision, Theodore ran upstairs, still wet from the pool and entered their room, grabbed Alvin's dirty sock from underneath his pillow then ran to the bathroom and locked the door before sitting on the toilet seat. Within seconds he pulled down his sopping wet briefs exposing his erection and wasted no time gripping his hand around it causing him to shudder. He then placed the sock against his face and inhaled deeply. The sweaty odour made him dizzy with euphoria which caused him to rapidly stroke his member. It took less than a minute for him to spurt his essence all over his fingers. Eventually he took the stinky sock away from his face and placed his hands on his knees, scrunching the sock when he squeezed his fists. Tears dropped on his hands as he began to sob quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

"I need to talk to you Alvin" said Simon, blocking his sunlight by leaning over him with his hands on his hips whilst still dripping wet from the pool.

"Ughhh…what is it?" he replied sitting up.

"It's about Theodore"

"What about him?"

Simon sighed and sat on the edge of his big brother's beach chair, facing away from him. He really was not sure what to say and he did not want to betray Theodore's trust but he knew this situation was not going to go away anytime soon.

"Alvin…have you noticed that Theo has been acting…well, odd lately?"

"I guess…it seems like he wants to be alone more than usual"

"Correct, do you know why that is?"

"Nope, but I'm guessing you do though"

"I do…"

Alvin noticed the seriousness in his tone and started to pay full attention and even became concerned which was rare for him. He placed a hand on Simon's back.

"C'mon Simon, what's up with our lil bro?"

Simon looked over at him to scan his frame once more to see if he could understand. He could not deny that he was handsome, cute and had an attractive physique but the fact that they were related did not allow any sexual attraction in his mind so he still failed to see why Theodore's love for him went above and beyond brotherly love.

"I…I want to tell you. But…Theo doesn't want me to tell you"

"Well clearly you think it's important that I know otherwise you would just keep quiet"

"You're right…" he turned to face him and placed his hands on top of his. "You have to promise me Alvin. Promise me you will not tell Theo I told you"

"Fine"

"No, seriously Alvin, please promise me you won't say a word to him" he pleaded.

"O…Okay, I promise" he replied suddenly feeling a little scared.

Simon took a deep breath. He decided it was necessary to betray the trust of his little brother so he could hopefully help him in the long run.

"Alvin…he…he loves you"

The genius instantly felt sick once he confessed on his brother's behalf.

"I know he does, I love him too. What's that got to do with anything?"

"N…No, you're misunderstanding me. He's in love with you!"

"Heh…what are you talking about?"

"There is no hidden meanings in what I'm saying Alvin. He's in love with you…romantically"

Alvin swiped his sunglasses from his face so he could stare into Simon's concerned eyes.

"Y…You're joking right?"

"I really wish I was…"

"How could this happen?!"

"Well that was my question. I mean…you have to admit that you're not exactly nice or caring towards him"

Alvin could not deny that so he did not attempt to argue.

"So, then…why?"

"It's your malodorous aroma Alvin…"

His only response was a blank stare.

"Your scent, stink, sweat, whatever you want to call it. Your body odour drives him crazy!"

Alvin just continued to stare, stunned at the revelation.

"So if you really want to help Theodore then stop parading around in just your underwear, get in the shower regularly from now on and I will continue to try and help him, deal?"

"Uhh…yeah…yeah sure" he managed to reply.

"Good, I'm glad we're in agreement"

With that said, Simon hopped off of the chair and quickly dried his shaggy hair before walking back into the house.

Alvin was still trying to register in his mind the bombshell that was just dropped on him. Myriad emotions swirled through him.

Anger "How the hell is it my fault that he likes me like that?!"

Sadness "I can't imagine what he's going through"

Guilt/Confidence "Maybe I've done something to make him feel this way, I can't really blame him in a way though. I am pretty hot.

Lust "If I could get past the fact that he is my little brother then I wouldn't have to rely on that dumb slut Brittany for my needs"

He could not deny that Theodore is the cutest individual on the planet and he was at the age where his hormones would usually win the day, and it seemed that today was no different.

He had avoided Theodore and Simon for the rest of the day until they sat down for the dinner that their father had prepared for them. Simon kept flashing him admonishing and disappointed glares as he would purposefully stare at Theodore so that every time his little brother dared to steal a glance at him, he would look away and blush instantaneously. After finishing their meal they retired to the living room as usual to watch a film and then play on the console. Theodore went upstairs first as he usually did lately as Simon wanted, he payed no mind to this. Eventually they brushed their teeth and climbed into their own beds. Within thirty minutes Alvin could hear his intelligent brother gently snore, a devious grin crept across his face. He was already rock hard at the thought of Theodore wanting him that he could not resist sliding his hand into his pyjama bottoms and grabbing his shaft which instantly caused him to spurt precum. His plan was to lean on his side and stare at his little brother as he masturbated but things changed for the better. Theodore slowly sat up in his bed, eyes still shut and climbed down on to the floor.

"Th,,,Theodore…?"

Alvin began to panic slightly, thinking that he saw him playing with himself but to his relief he noticed that his eyes were still closed. It did not take him long to realise that he was sleepwalking and walking to the edge of his bed but when Theodore climbed into bed with him his lust went into overdrive. He did not know how he stopped himself from touching Theodore, possibly intrigue prevented him from doing so. His eyes lit up when Theodore wrapped his arms around his slender frame and buried his chubby little face into his armpit. He sighed deeply when he felt Theodore's small erection gently humping his leg as he deeply inhaled the sweat emanating from his underarm. His little brother's actions only strengthened his erection and he could not help but grip it and begin to rub up and down slowly.

"That's it Theo, sniff my armpit, sniff it until you explode" he whispered with his eyes shut as his pace picked up on his member.

Theodore's grip around Alvin's tiny frame became considerately tighter when he whimpered loudly whilst thrusting against him rapidly for a few seconds. Eventually his thrusts became slower and less intense until he ceased and began to snore gently. Alvin felt elated and somewhat proud at the fact that someone could achieve orgasm just by sniffing him. He was still rock hard and he knew that a few swift wrist movements would change that after his little brother's performance but he wanted to go further. Carefully he slid his hand downwards until he came into contact with Theodore's pyjama bottoms. As expected he felt a wet spot which sent a shiver through his body. Now he was desperate for release so he bravely slipped his hand down his little brother's pants and, to his joy, he felt the slimy silkiness of the cum coating his now flaccid cock. As gently as he could he managed to scoop up his leaking essence and because lust was still in full control, he covered his erection in his little brother's cum to act as lubricant. It was his turn to sniff his sweaty little brother as he continued to pleasure himself. It did not even take twenty seconds until he covered the inside of his pyjama bottoms with his cum.


End file.
